I Want Freedom
by iloveaweirdo
Summary: Elinor and Merida had a great relationship when Merida was younger. What happened that made Elinor tighten the reins on her daughter? This is a story about Merida, and a mysterious girl named Ilene who is an herbalist healer in the castle with a past she keeps to herself. (This is a bad summary i know).
1. Prologue

Eprologue: New Findings

Ilene slowly opened her eyes and squinted as the bright beams if sun hit her face. Slowly, she got up, sore from sleeping on the forest ground. She quickly rubbed her eyes then convinced herself she had to keep moving if she wanted to make any grounds. Grabbing her bow, quiver, and shoving her dagger into her belt she decided it was time to keep moving. Ignoring her growling stomach, and the fear of being followed she trudged forward through the Scottish forest.

After almost a half a day of walking her nagging thoughts of danger halt at the sound of rushing water. "_Water!"_ she thought and ran toward the sound, she was parched and had not anything to drink since she got off a boat nearly three days before. After a few minutes she found a small river, dropped to her knees, and plunged her face into the water gulping until she could hold no more.

Sitting back she looked around at the beautiful setting and had to laugh. The first time she's laughed in years. Around her were plenty of herbs, a green setting, and a river for water; around her was a new home.

She looked into the water and saw her reflection, she laughed at the tangled short brown hair and dirt smudges all over her face. All she knew is she was free, free from oppression, and free to live. It was a day of new findings for Ilene. But she did not know that her new findings had just begun.


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I kept the eprologue very vague. I don't want to give too much information about Ilene because it's explained more in the story. Well here's chapter one enjoy. Oh, and this story time frame takes place from Merida's birthday in the movie, and between the actual movie.

Chapter 1: Birthday

The sun rose over the land of Dumbrock. Over the vast green highlands and forests, this was the perfect place to live. Especially if you were the princess and today was your birthday.

Today the feisty princess rose with the sun and a smile. Merida was full of excitement and joy for her special day. She ran to the window sill, climbed up and looked upon the beautiful land. Her smile was as bright as the sun when she looked upon the forest. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to the forest as if it as calling her name. "Merida!" a voice called for her.

Merida smiled and ran to hide; this voice belonged to her mother Queen Elinor. Her mother was a kind, caring, and loving woman who was also Merida's best friend. As a princess she didn't have anybody to play with, when her mother had time she enjoyed every minute of it. But as a queen, Elinor couldn't attend to her daughter every hour of the day. The queen did not know this, but Merida was lonely.

"Merida?" the queen said as she entered into the room. She smiled as she noticed that her precious girl was not in bed as she normally would be, but was hiding in a corner behind her study desk. Who wouldn't notice the mess of fiery red hair?

"Well, I don't see my little birthday girl anywhere." She stated and started to slowly walk to the door "I guess I'll have to cancel all the events for the day."

"Roar!" Merida yelled as she ran from her hiding spot and grabbed her mother's leg.

"Now, who is this wee devil that's got my leg? Oh help!" she sits on the floor "The beast has captured me!"

Merida held up her hands like claws "I'm the demon bear Mordu!"

The queen frowned "Now where did you hear of that?"

"Daddy."

"Och" she lifted her daughter up and set her in her lap. "Yur father should not be tellin you those frightening stories."

"I like them" Merida stated.

Elinor couldn't help but smile "Well, I'm the mum. What do mum bears do to their babies?" She began to tickle her. Merida squealed with laughter and tried to run away, but Elinor only held on tighter and showered her face with motherly kisses.

After a few moments Elinor stood Merida up in her lap so they were face to face. "How old is my little girl?"

Merida held up one hand "Five!" she stated proudly

"Five? Oh goodness yer soon going to be older than me" she stated. Merida giggled

"I'm gonna find daddy." She stated. Her mother smiled, planted one last kiss on her daughter's forehead and let her go.

She watched her daughter leave run out of the room, smiled as she knew that nothing could compare with her love for her precious fiery young lady.

That day was full of events for Merida's birthday. The king and queen let go of their duties for one day for Merida. They rode horses, then went on a picnic outing. They played games, ate, and gave Merida her gifts. Merida was ecstatic when her father gave her a bow; this was a gift she had been begging for. "Can we practice?" Merida stated

"Of course!" Fergus stated. Elinor was less than excited.

No one is a master at archery the first day. Merida shot an arrow up into the sky. "I missed" she stated sadly.

"Go and fetch it then" her mother said. Merida handed her the bow and ran after the arrow. As soon as Merida was out of hearing she looked at Fergus sternly and said "A bow Fergus!" she hands him the bow "She's a lady." He pinches her, and she playfully slaps him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were giving her a bow?"

"Honestly, I knew you wouldn't let her have it." Elinor looked upset "Darling, she had been begging for one, and I want my wee lass to be able to protect herself, besides princess or not learnin to fight is essential."

Elinor scoffed "Well, I can't take it from her now. "she pointed at her husband "But, you will watch her and If she hurts herself.."

"She won't, I promise" he said with a sincere smile. Elinor smiled knowing that she could trust her husband and they embrace for a few moments. As soon as they released, like a sudden storm Elinor got a sick feeling of worry in the pit of her stomach. As if something terrible as happened or is going to happen.

As calm as she could she called out "Merida! Come along sweetheart we're leaving now." A huge sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw her wee red haired lass run over the hill.

She should have trusted her intuition.


	3. Chapter 2: Old Wounds and Open Doors

**HI people! I hope you liked the last chaper.. But basically this chapter includes a bit of Ilene's past. I want to keep most of her past a mystery to keep all of you in suspense and keep reading the story. Ilene is a complicated, but caring character, I hope you guys grow to love her as much as I do. But don't worry the next chapter I'll bring it more full circle with more Merida, Elinor, and Fergus. **

Chapter 2: Old Wounds and Open Doors

Ilene had lived in the Scottish Forest for a few weeks. Hunting, gathering, and fishing, life was great. It was not easy, but it was great.

On this particular day Ilene got up early to bath in the river. She looked down at raggedy clothes and realized that they won't last much longer. Ilene was still wearing the old boys' clothes that she wore before she boarded the ship. They were already raggedy and torn before she left, within another few weeks they would be completely rags.

At that moment she realized that if anybody did find her, or saw her that they'd know she was from a different country. The country wasn't the problem; it was the people she came from. She sat down next to the river, a knife, and a stick in her hand. As she whittled away, she began to ponder on why she was there. She finally accepted the fact that the past could never be ignored.

She flashed back to a few weeks before on the shores of Ireland. She and a group of rouge warriors were traveling together wanted criminals who could never leave a war behind. She's been living with these men, and a few wounded spirited women all her life. She's scene death, trained in war, and even on ordering had to end lives. She's only twelve.

The day before she got on the boat she and the other boys were sleeping in bundles near some rocks. Suddenly somebody kicks her and yells "Get up and move your lazy carcasses!"

Eyes squinting she looks up and see's there leader. Ciaran, tall, strong, and feared by all, his fiery red hair almost glowed when he yelled. Blood stained animal skin clothes covered his body, while the rest of his followers shivered in the cold. Some of the followers would say he wrestled a bear with his bare hands, and ripped the skin on its flesh. Did she believe that story? Yes, yes she did.

"Get up and move!" he yelled again. Brushing her long wavy hair out of her face she rose to her feet. The four young boys rose as well. Ciaran kept them around for future warriors, and they could easily sneak into enemy territory because they were small. But, he did not treat them any different just because they were children, he didn't even address them by name, he called them weasels.

Strapping on their weapons they headed out. They trudged along the muddy land all day. Around sunset they stopped to camp by a ridge. Temperature was dropping dramatically, winter was coming. Ilene saw the few women huddle together to keep warm. She walked over to them "Are ye all right?" she asked

"Keep away from us ye monster!" yelled on of them trembling.

Ilene couldn't blame her; she did feel like a monster. On that remark she immediately ran over the ridge she had to get away for a while. _"These women don't deserve to be here."_ she thought "_They should be in their homeland with their families." _She knew they were only there to keep Ciaran satisfied.

She came to the edge of a forest where she saw herbs. Immediately she began collecting them, smelling them, and remembers a special person, her mother. Her mother was the best herbalist and healer anyone could have known. Even though her mother and her lived under Ciaran there whole life, Ilene learned a great deal from her mum. With all the death that was around her herbs to her meant life, she needs that right now.

"Weasel!" she heard. She whipped around quickly and put an arrow in her bow before you could bat an eye. There stood Ciaran who just laughed.

"I taught you well." He said "Now get back with the rest of the group."

Ilene put her bow around her shoulders and replied "I'm just gathering herbs for medicine. Many of the women are becoming ill."

"He, you're just as useless as your mother." He said coldly

I took every ounce of strength not to lunge at him. Instead she replied "Useless? If I'm so useless how come you've kept me around? Aren't I the best young fighter you have? Face it master, you need me."

With that he grabbed her hair and dragged her back to camp. When they got there he threw her in the center. "We travel tomorrow to the castle of the duke and duchess. This Weasel will sneak through the sewer and open the gate." Hey said point to Ilene. "Once inside we will raid, take what we can. I personally will kill the duke and duchess, and plant evidence behind that it was done by those filthy Scotts. We will once again declare war!" the men and boys cheered, the women cried, and Ilene was in shock.

Ciaran looked toward the weeping women. "Rid of them" he told a few men "We have no more use for them."

The women screamed in terror, Ilene was boiling over, this was too much! She ran up to Ciaran. "Ye can't! Ye can't do this!"

The whole camp fell silent. They knew she just signed her death wish. Ciaran grabbed her by the front of her clothes and lifted her to his face. "I can do whatever I want!"

"I won't do it!" she yelled

Ciaran paused for a moment stunned "I won't let you in to the castle quarters. I'm the only one who can fit through the sewers. I won't let you in, if you kill the women."

"You'll do what I say! And it's time you learned some respect!" he screamed, and marched toward the women. He firmly set her on the ground and held her shoulders tightly. "Kill them." He said silently.

Ilene screamed as she had to watch as the women she grew up with were slaughtered. After it was all done Ciaran let her loose. She whipped around and stared at his eyes with hatred. "We leave tomorrow." He said coldly, and walked away.

Hours past, Ilene couldn't sleep, how could she? She just stared at the moon and wished her life was different. She put her head into her knees and whispered "I want freedom."

Anger rose inside her. She wasn't going to let war happen. Quickly she looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She grabbed her bow, quiver, and dagger, and looked to the night watchman. He was quickly falling asleep after a hard day of walking. She waited until he fell asleep and then ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore, and trudged on through the night.

As the sun rose she came across a harbor where boats shipping off. She got an idea. She hid behind some rocks, whipped out her dagger, and sliced her hair. She didn't care where she was going, but she had to get away. Looking down she was thankful to only own boy clothing.

She snuck over to the loading dock and jumped into a barrel with apples in it. She was so thankful that she was small. The cargo was loaded and the ship was off.

"It will be good seeing the great land of Scotland." Said one sailor

"_Scotland!"_ Ilene thought "_I'm heading to the land of my mum's!"_

It wasn't too long before the sailors found her in the barrel. Thinking she was a runaway, and a boy she was put to work on the boat. Once they reached the land Ilene snuck off the boat and ran towards the forest.

Ilene flinched, as if she woken up from a bad nightmare. She looked down at the stick she had been whittling and it was in shreds. She sighed and stood up. "It's time to move." She told herself

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, and turned ready to fight. To her amazement she saw a little blue creature floating in the air. "A will'o the wisp." she whispered her mum told her about them.

She began to follow them, not knowing where they would lead her. She didn't know that fate has a funny way of turning her life around.


	4. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**Sorry it took so long. Well here it is the chapter I've been dying to write. Honestly this was going to be the last chapter but then the last chapter just came to me naturally without any plan. I hope you liked last chapter and I hope you like this one here we go! This chapter is also not for the faint of heart. If you have a very squeamish stomach I suggest take caution while reading. This will be the most graphic chapter…sorry **

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Ilene followed the wisps for about half a day, until they suddenly stopped in front of a large tree near the edge of the forest. A few hundred yards in front of her was a hill that lead out into an open field.

"Why would the wisps lead me here?" she wondered and began looking around, only seeing wilderness. She sighed and slumped down against the tree. "Now what do I do?" she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of large footsteps came close. Not wanting to meet with anybody she scurried up the tree, hid within the branches, watched, and waited.

A large bear came into her vision, lumbering through the forest. Although this wasn't like any other bear Ilene had ever scene. His back was littered with weapons, his fur singed, and anger seemed to be seeping out of the monster with every step.

Ilene's eyes followed the beast as he passed under the tree. His head was leaning forward as if it was being pulled toward a goal. Ilene figured he caught her sent, but he ignored it and kept trudging forward. After the beast was out of sight she jumped from her hiding place, landed on the ground in a crouch, stood up and stared in amazement.

"A bear!?" she exclaimed "You brought me here to see a wounded bear!? What do you want from me!?"

Silence stung the air; birds seemed to laugh at her frustration. She kicked the ground in frustrations, and ran bother her hands through her tangled brunette hair, as if she was trying to pull some brilliant idea out of it.

She sighed and said "Looks like my fate leads me nowhere."

Suddenly, a scream cut through the air followed by yelling, and cries. Ilene knew these cries, they were cries of battle just beginning.

Instinct told her to run away and not be scene. She started to do so, but the cries of war turned into cries of suffering and agony. Ilene stopped dead in her tracks. Her warrior, and healer side took over her body and soul. She turned around and sprinted up the hill tward the cries of pain.

"_I better not regret this_." She thought

….

Elinor clutched to the reins and her little girl as they galloped the forest. The image of the giant bear Mordu kept running through her head. She knew her duty was to protect her daughter, however she can't help but feel terribly guilty that she left her husband behind. All she can do know is pray her husband survives the monsters attack.

Merida clung to her mother's shoulder and stared at the moving world behind her, as if she was still trying to catch a glimpse of her father.

The ride back to the castle was agonizing, after what seemed like an eternity they made it back. The workers in the courtyard could tell something was afoot as the white steed came to a quick hault.

"I need as many men and healers to go to the edge of the forest! " shouted the queen "The king, and has been attacked by Mordu!" her voice cracked as she was trying to hide her emotion.

The women gasped and talked amongst themselves, while the men hustled to get equipment, supplies, and mount horses.

Elinor dismounted her horse, and handed Merida to Maudie. "Watch over Merida while I go after the king."

A soldier nearby heard her and said" My lady queen, I recommend that you stay here, if the king is lost, the kingdom cannot afford to lose both their rulers."

Elinor wanted to disagree, but she knew he was right. "Very well," she said as calmly as she could "Please, bring the king home."

The warrior nodded and around thirty men took off into the forest.

Elinor just stared out for a few minutes thinking of the worst scenario that could have happened. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tugging on her dress. She looked down to see Merida. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Mummy?"

Elinor was so distraught; she couldn't bear to even look at her child. Elinor stormed off before the tears fell, she couldn't cry in front of Merida, she couldn't show weakness.

"Mum! Mummy wait, don't leave!" cried Merida

The tears began to fall as Elinor ran into the castle, up to her room, and slammed the door. The terror overcame her, she feel against the door, slumped to the ground and began to weep.

"What am I going to do?" she said to herself "Oh Fergus, please be alive!"

Different scenarios of the day ran through her head. What would she do if Fergus was taken away? What if the warriors didn't make it there in time? What if Mordu attacked Merida while she was alone in the forest? No! She couldn't even bare that thought.

…..

Merida's POV

Merida watched as all the warriors were sent off after her father.

"Maudie? Can you put me down?" Merida asked.

Maudie gently put the princess on the ground and she ran to her mother. Merida tugged on her mother's dress. Elinor looked at her; her face was so full of pain that Merida almost began to cry.

"Mummy?" she asked

The queen stormed away leaving Merida confused and heartbroken.

She cried out "Mum! Mummy wait, don't leave!"

Merida ran after her mom until she reached her parents room. The door was already closed.

"_Is mummy angry at me?"_ she thought

Merida being only a five year old did not understand the seriousness of the situation. She thought her dad would come bounding in any second with a huge smile and a grand tale of how he defeated the demon bear.

Merida went to her room, climbed out on the window sill and waited, waited for any sign her father. She waited for hours.

Near sunset she heard a knock on her door. Her mother stepped in.

"Merida?" she said.

Merida didn't respond, she just kept staring out the window. Elinor walked over and set opposite to her daughter. Merida still didn't respond, she just stared out the window.

"Merida?" Elinor said again as she touched her daughters tiny hand.

Merida finally turned to look at her mother. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Merida?" she said again.

"Is daddy coming back?" she replied

Elinor quickly pulled Merida into an embrace, she had no answer to her daughters question. Merida began to cry into her mother's dress. Elinor stroked her tangled hair and began to weep as well.

All she could do was cradle her little girl, and pray that her husband would return.

…

Ilene sprinted toward the battle cries. As soon as she came into the clearing she saw the same bear attacking a group of men. She saw the men brutally be attacked by the bear. Ilene ran tward the battle when the bear suddenly shattered a sword. Ilene froze stunned.

"_Weapons have no effect on this monster?"_ she thought

The men all around her were lying on the ground. Only one, large man with fire in his eyes as bright as his hair was shouting at the bear.

"Come on you!" he exclaimed

The bear then lunged, the man fell backwards to avoid the attack. Then with one bite the bear took the man's leg clean off.

Ilene knew she had to do something, but she knew weapons were not the answer. She saw a fire nearby and instinct took over. She quickly grabbed a sword of a fallen warrior, ran to the fire and threw it in. She then reached into the fire and grabbed the edge of a log. Avoiding the pain she then ran toward the bear.

The monster was on his four paws about to finish off the man when she quickly threw the flaming log onto the bears back. The fur burst into flames, and the bear roaring with pain. He rolled on the ground to put out the flames but it didn't work. Thank God for the wet season.

The bear then ran into the forest. Ilene ran to the injured man. His leg had been completely severed off at the knee, and was losing blood fast. She knew she had to act fast to save his life.

She quickly got up and ran back to the fire. Pulled out the sword now glowing orange with heat, she ran back to the man. She needed to stop the bleeding and stop in now! As she ran back over the man was mumbling he was saying "Elinor…Merida.."

"Forgive me sir!" she whispered and placed the blunt side of the searing hot blade onto the wound.

The man screamed in pain as the flesh sizzled.

Most of the bleeding had stopped now she needed to tend to the wound. She then grabbed a rock and propped the man's leg up. Then she ran to the table, grabbed the table cloth, and a skin of wine. She quickly poured wine over the wound to fight infection, then she tore the table cloth, and wrapped it tightly around his leg applying pressure as she did.

The man then slowly opened his eyes. "What's your name?" he said while gritting his teeth

"Ilene" she answered while she kept tending to his leg. Then she grabbed another rock, placed it under his head and offered him wine, "Here," she said "It will help with the pain."

"Did my wife get away?"

"Whut?"

"What about my daughter, are they all right?!"

"Sir, you need to relax, you have a serious injury that could take your life."

He started to strain more and the wound began to bleed again. She knew he wasn't going to relax until he got some answers.

"I saw no woman or child here, they must have gotten away" he started to relax

Ilene attended to the man for the next hour. She stopped the bleeding and had gotten the man to eat to renew his strength. He ordered that she check on all the men. Unfortunately they all of them had passed due to the demon bear.

Near sunset the Ilene heard horses coming from the distance. Her first instinct was to hide, she done everything she could at the moment for this man. She ran to grab her stuff when horses and men burst through the forest.

Most of the men pointed spears at her. She held her hands up in surrender, looked down to discover she was covered in dry blood. "_Oh no,"_ she thought "_I look like a murderer." _

"Your majesty!" someone yelled and ran to the man she was tending to.

"_You're majesty?" _she thought "_That man is a king?"_

A man who looked to be there leader knelt beside him "He's still alive! Quick we must get him back to the castle!"

"What about her?" a horseman said pointing to Ilene.

The leader stood up and said "Thank you peasant girl for yer assistance, but we can take it from here." With prejudice in his voice.

"_It's the clothes" she thought "I look foreign."_

"No, "the king said faintly and pointed to Ilene. "She comes with us."

"But," she began to protest, but it was too late, a man from behind her grabbed her by the waist and set her on a horse behind another warrior.

The man began to gently lift the king onto a horse.

"His leg!" Ilene shouted

The men turned quickly and stared at her.

"His leg needs to be lifted up the entire time, or we risk starting the bleeding again!"

"We have to get him back to the castle as soon as possible!" the leader shouted.

"It's either quickly and risk him bleeding to death, or risk some time to keep him alive." She calmly said back.

"Listen to her." The king said softly.

They obeyed and started their slow trudge back to the castle.

Ilene didn't know what was going to happen next. She saved the life of a king. Life as she knew it was about to change for good.


	5. Chapter 4: New Home

**Ok, I promise that these chapters will get not be so angst and emo. The king just got his leg bitten off so there is going to be a little drama. In the next few chapters I will also be developing more of Ilene's character, and putting more together. Thanks! Sorry this chapter took so long I hit a writers wall. Anyway here ya go. Please review :D**

Chapter 4: New Home

Elinor and Merida just sat on the window sill for a while. Merida cried herself to sleep, while Elinor rocked her as if she were an infant. It had been hours and there was no word on her husband. She began to wonder if all hope was lost.

She began to ponder on what she would have to do next, when a sight in the distance stopped her thoughts dead in their tracks. Coming out of forest were a group of men. Slowly, they trudged over the small stone bridge.

Elinor wasted no time; she quickly set Merida down in bed and rushed down to the courtyard. Almost at the verge of tears she expected them to bring her the remains of what use to be her husband. A few horses past and revealed Fergus limply sitting on a horse with no leg and men holding him up on all sides.

"Fergus!" Elinor shouted as she rushed to his side.

After hearing his wife's pleading cry the King's eyes slowly opened.

"Elinor." He said quietly, reached down and touched her cheek.

Elinor smiled faintly, but quickly changed her attitude. "Get the king up to his room! Send every healer to attend him!"

"Wait." Fergus said faintly.

Elinor looked at him quickly as worry flooded her eyes.

"I want her, to be the healer." He said and pointed to a raggedy girl riding behind a warrior. The king then lost consciousness, and the men rushed him away.

During all the rushing about Ilene jumped down from the horse and wanted to make a run for it. But a firm hand landed on her shoulder. It took every ounce of strength and will power not to fight the man down to the ground with her bare hands. With her training, she could have done it. However she did not want the entire courtyard to see her secret. She was led to the queen.

"This young girl saved the king's life. We would have never gotten there in time."

Ilene slowly looked up at the queen; her eyes were full of pain and worry. Elinor then said "Take her to the maids, have her cleaned up and then brought to the kings room."

The queen quickly turned and rushed in the direction of where the king was taken.

Ilene was brought into the castle; soldier never lost his grip on her shoulder. The room he brought her in was dimly lit, she could smell meat cooking; her mouth began to water as the intoxicating smell pierced her senses.

She was lead to a small group of three women, one was rather large and had a cloth wrapped around her head, the other two were thin with frizzy blond hair. "Clean her up" said the solder" then bring her to the King's quarters."

The soldier marched out of the room with a slam of the door. The women quickly worked to prepare a bath, however Ilene noticed the quick glances that came her way. Could she blame them? No, she had tangled brunette hair, her clothes and hands covered in blood, and her old tattered uniform.

The maids quickly scrubbed her down, slipped her into a deep green dress, and finally they quickly brushed through her tangled hair. Once again it took all of her self-control to not attack those who were trying to help her.

"No time to waste," said the large one. She then guided Ilene up the stairs and though a large door.

…

Merida's POV

Merida slowly opened her eyes as she heard a crowd outside the castle. She jumped from her bed and ran to her window sill, climbed up and pressed her face against the window. She looked down and saw a cavalry of soldiers, and her father. A fiery smile spread across her face, she jumped from her window sill and bounded toward the door. The huge wooden door which was normally open was now closed and blocking her way.

She could not reach the handle since she was so small. She began tugging at the door, but it wouldn't budge. Determined to see her father, she tried once more, gripping the side of the door she tugged with all her might, the door creaked as it slowly inched its way inward. Finally the door was open wide enough for her to squeeze through.

She stepped into the hallway, maids, and servants were rushing past in both directions. Merida was bewildered at the sight and had no idea what to do.

The Queen soon appeared rushing up the stairs; worry was painted all over her face. She passed Merida without even giving her an eye.

Confused and shocked, Merida followed her mother not saying a word for she was afraid. She wanted nothing more than to see her father's smiling face. She couldn't understand why everyone was bustling about and acting queer. Then again, she was only five.

She quietly followed until they reached her dad's bedroom. Elinor rushed in while Merida just peered around the corner. She wanted to see her father and mother as if it was a night where she couldn't sleep. Where, Merida would lay next to them while her father told her many stories of the wilderness, and later her mother would sing her to sleep. However, things would never be the same.

She peered in to see maids, and healers flocking her father. Elinor was clutching the king's hand. Merida then noticed the red stump, and stain that laid on the bed. She starred at it for a few minutes, bewildered and in shock, for the first time she truly felt fear. Not the fear of a thunderstorm or the fear of riding a horse for the first time, but a fear, that panging fear of losing what is close to her.

"Dad?" she said softly. No one heard her "Dad!"

Everyone in the room turned, to see the little princess. For a brief moment no one knew what to do.

"Maudie, take Merida to her room, now!"

Maudie ran, grabbed Merida's hand and lead her back to her room. Merida wanted to fight, wanted to make a scene, but she was scarred of making her father and mother angry.

Merida was lead back into her room, the door closed with a thud that seemed to echo. She climbed onto her bed and for hours she starred at the wall. Confused and frail she didn't know what was to become of her family.


	6. Chapter 5: Healing Words

**Dun dun dun! Next chapter, things are gonna start looking up soon. Hey in this chapter we get a little more into Ilene :D Enjoy and review please.**

Ilene entered the king's chamber. The room was bustling with healers trying to aid the king. The king himself was on a bed, the life seemed to have drained out of his face. His skin was ghostly white, he was breathing hard, and his eye lids were fluttering.

Ilene knew she had to act quickly in order to save his life. However, to her the healers seemed to have no experience at all. They removed and were attempting to put on ointments which again started the bleeding, again.

"Stop!" she yelled and ran to the kings side "I need hot water, rags, wine, and I need to see what herbs you have."

"Wut?!" shouted a maid "Who gave you the right to…"

"Do as she says." Interrupted the Queen

Ilene looked over and saw the Queen holding the kings' hand. She was gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

The servants ran in all directions gathering supplies. Ilene took multiple hot rags and began to apply pressure to the wound. The next few hours became a blur. Mixing herbs, making the king drink wine to fight the pain, wrapping the wound with herbs and bandages. Finally, the bleeding had stopped, the leg was wrapped, and Elinor asked for everyone to leave accept for Ilene.

For a while they said nothing. Elinor starred at her husband's face, while Ilene brewed tea, and mixed more herbs. Illene poured the tea into a cup and brought it to the queen.

"Here," she said "It will help you relax."

Elinor took the tea with a nod, and then looked down at Ilene's hands. "Your hands are burnt." She said.

Ilene raised her hands to look at them. They were red, blistering and pealing; she noticed some pain earlier but ignored it. She was good at ignoring pain.

"This must have happened when I grabbed the burning log." She said as she quickly turned around to grab wet rags.

"Burning log?"

"Uh, it's a long story my lady." She said and walked to the opposite side of Fergus to place a cold wet rag on his forehead. There was a moments of pause.

"Is, he going to live?" the Queen asked desperately

"Not sure. His wound is severe, and he's lost a lot of blood. I've done what I can and I will keep doing what I can. What we need now, is a miracle."  
Elinor looked down at her husband, bewildered, and frightened.

"I've dealt with the sick and wounded my entire life. If there is one thing I've learned, it's never lie to a wounded man."

Ilene kept, working while the queen stared for a few moments.

"Yer, not from this country, are you?"

Ilene froze for a moment then replied "No, no I'm not. Was it that obvious?"

"Where are ye from?"

"My lady, it is a very long story." She said grabbing a tray and heading toward the kettle on the fire.

"We have time." She said with a pause "Ye have done all ye can at this moment. All there is now is to wait." Tears seemed for form in her eyes.

Ilene turned around to face her. She put the tray down and removed the kettle from the fire. The queen looked at her for a moment.

"How old are ye?"

"I am twelve my lady." She replied.

The queen seemed shocked "You seem to have great knowledge for a young girl. How did you learn all of this?"

Ilene paused for a second "My mother" she paused again "My mother was the best healer known to man. Well, at least I believed that." She walked toward the fire and put the kettle back onto the flames.

"Was?"

Ilene turned around to face the queen "She died of illness when I was nine. It's interesting, she could heal others, but when it came to herself, she couldn't."

"Please sit." Said the Queen and motioned to a chair next to her.

Ilene walked over and sat down.

"Please, tell me about yerself."

Ilene could tell the queen was worried, and needed something to occupy her mind. She decided to help.

"When you say I'm not from this country it is true. However, my mum was born here, in Scotland. I dare say that my lady remembers when invaders came from the sea?"

"Aye, that was a tragic time." The Queen said sadly

"Aye," she pauses for a moment "During that time, quite a few women and children were captured by rouge soldiers. My mother was one of them. She was taken to Ireland, and then I was born. "She paused for a second "My mum was wonderful, she taught me so much about herbs and healing, she would always help others before herself, in the end that became her greatest weakness."

"I am sorry." Said the queen and took Ilene's hands in her own. Pain shot through Ilene's hands but she didn't show it. To show pain was to show weakness, however with Elinor's motherly intuition she grabbed some bandages and began to wrap her hands.

"My lady queen, this can…"

Elinor interrupted her "Why?" not taking her eyes off of Ilene's scorched hands.

"My lady?"

"Why did you help my husband? I am forever grateful, but a young lady like yerself should not have to find herself in that position."

She paused then smirked and said "Well, I'm not much of a lady." The queen looked up confused "My mum always told me that one life is not less important that another, I did not even know I was aiding the king of DumBroch, but I can assure you my Lady queen that even if he was a farm hand I would do the same."

The queen smiled as she finished wrapping Ilene's hands.

"Maudie, come here please." Elinor called out. Maudie rushed in

"Take this young girl to the healing quarters, and have her settle in for the night."

"Yes, my lady" said Maudie. "Come child."

Ilene wanted again to protest, but she had to remind herself that these people meant the best. The queen knew what she was doing. Ilene stood up and attempted the worst curtsy known to man, and turned to follow the maid. Elinor faintly smiled.

As soon as Ilene left put her hand on her husband's hand, and she finally felt a twinge of hope that her husband would survive.

Suddenly a maid ran into the room. "My lady!"

"Wut? Wut is it?" she asked

"The princess, I went to bring her a nighttime drink to help her sleep, and she's not in her room. She's gone!"

….

Maudie led Ilene down stairs past the kitchen to a door. Ilene opened the door and stepped in.

"This is where ye will be staying, if you need any more herbs don't hesitate to ask."

The door shut, and Ilene looked around. There was a table, a small straw bed next to the wall, and the smell of herbs made her smile again. She walked past the table and ran her hand over it. She decided to stay until the king was better, but then she had to keep moving.


	7. Chapter 6: I Forgot My Bow

**Wow! Thank you all for your reviews and critiques I really appreciate it ****J**** (hugs to all!) haha. And this story is only beginning ****J****. Ok this chapter I decided to add at the last minute, originally I was going to have this a separate story all together, but after feeling Merida's emotions while writing I thought this would be a perfect mother/daughter chapter ****J****. Enjoy!**  
Chapter 6: I Forgot My Bow

Merida could not fall asleep. For a while she stared at the wall thinking about all that happened. Today was supposed to be a happy day, her birthday a day where her and her parents could make memories, and be happy. Now her whole world seemed shattered.

Her mind was consumed with thoughts of her father. The way he smiled when he saw her first thing in the morning, his loud roaring laughter, his gentle arms holding her, the way he was instructing her on how to use her bow.."My bow!" she exclaimed as she sat up quickly.

The bow was left in the open field; the attack came so quickly that nearly all the supplies were left there. Merida didn't know how to react, that bow was a gift from her father, something that they could both love and bond over.

She wanted to make her father proud; she wanted to make her father happy more than anything. At that moment, getting the bow back was the most important thing. She jumped from her bed and ran to the window sill. The moon shined bright in the sky, and the landscape was glowing beautifully. That beauty brought energy, a determination in Merida. She's was going to get her bow back, and she was going to get it now.

She jumped from the sill, grabbed her little cloak and squeezed through the door. She looked both ways to make sure no one was watching. The halls were empty and silent. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen, again, no one was there. Merida figured they were all helping her father and she was grateful.

Merida snuck outside, closed the door, and ran to the horses. Merida decided to go and be back before anyone noticed, so walking was not an option. She had never ridden a horse by herself before; she would always ride with her mother. Being so tiny the horses seemed like giants. Merida walked over to her mother's horse, Gretchen the white fur glistened in the moonlight. Merida steadily walked tward her, unaware that the horse was asleep.

Merida quietly walked up to her front left leg, and gently touched her. The horse woke up in a panic, bucked, and neighed. Merida backed up quickly to the barn wall, but when the horse landed the hoof smacked her cheek. She fell to the ground, held her cheek, gasped for air, and tried not to cry. She pulled her hand away to look at it, thankfully there was no blood. However, her face felt warm to the touch and it began to swell.

Fortunately no one paid any attention to the kerfuffle that happened; most of the guards were used to hearing the horses make a ruckus. The horse immediately calmed down when she realized that there was no danger. Her ears twitched as she heard a soft whimpering from the little bundle on the stall floor. She bent down and gently touched Merida's head with her soft nose. Merida stopped crying, stood up, and hugged the head of the giant majestic creature.

With the horse calm, Merida thought she was ready to go. She carefully climbed on top of the feeding trough, and gently climbed onto Gretchen's bare back; clutching the main, and squeezing the sides with her knees. Having never ridden a horse by herself before, she didn't know how to make Gretchen move. At first Merida tried coaxing the horse. "Come on Gretchen, let's go." The horse stood there as if she didn't hear the princess "Please Gretchen, I have to get my bow." Again the horse stood there.

In frustration Merida kicked the horse with all her might. Like shooting an arrow, Gretchen dashed out of the barn, Merida's cloak flew off as the horse began to gallop out of the courtyard, over the stone bridge, and began to tear through the woods. All Merida could do was grip the main and hold on for her life.

….

Elinor's POV

"What do you mean she is gone?" Elinor stood up. Her face was flooded with emotions. This could not be happening.

"My lady I have looked everywhere she would normally be..she"

Elinor interrupted "Have every guard, search everywhere! The palace, the courtyard, the dungeon, anywhere! I want her found and brought to me!"

"Yes, my lady" said the maid and ran off .

Elinor put her hands to her face, trying to compose herself. This could not be happening. She was on the brink of losing her husband, and now her daughter is missing. This was all too much. She began ringing her hands and passing the room, after a short time a guard bolted into the room and nearly startled her.

"Did ye find her!?" she said as she ran

"We searched everywhere my lady, she's not in the palace, or on the palace grounds. In the stable, we found this along with your horse missing." The guard handed her Merida's tiny deep blue cloak.

Elinor reached out and took the cloak from him. For a moment she held the fabric running her fingers over the fabric. "She's ridden into the forest." She said with her voice shaking "Bring the herbal girl, here to watch over the king. Prepare another horse for me and have as many guards as you can to begin searching through the forest."

"My lady I would suggest that you.."

The queen interrupted "And I would suggest that you stop standing there and do as I say!"

"Yes my lady" he said and marched out of the room.

Elinor finally let out a few tears, she couldn't believe that all of this was happening. Her little girl, her baby, has gone into the woods, a place where they were just attacked, on an animal she had never ridden by herself. She put the cloak to her face and took a deep breath, inhaled her little girl's sent.

"My lady, ye wanted to see me?" said Illene as she entered.

"Aye, please watch over the king until I return."

"Yes, my lady"

Elinor left the room, still clutching to Merida's cloak. She was determined to find her baby, and bring her home.

….

For a while Gretchen tore through the forest. The green scenery whizzed past in a whirlwind. Slowly Gretchen became tired and slowed to a canter, then to a walk. Merida slowly sat up, and looked around; nothing looked familiar.

Being that she was only five years old she did not think about this plan thoroughly, she had no idea where she was going, what was going to happen, or the dangers that could lurk behind any tree, all she wanted was to get her bow back.

She rode for hours. Her eyes began to flutter from lack of sleep. Listening to the crickets chirping, the birds whistling, and the breeze gently caressing her face; for the first time she felt, free. All those times she thought the forest was calling her, all those times she longed to be among the green, and even though she faced danger earlier by a demon bear. She was not afraid.

Merida tried to lay her head down on Gretchen's mane, but quickly jolted up as pain shot through her cheek. He face was so swollen that one eye was nearly closed. She gently touched her cheek, it was burning up, and the pain was starting to rise again.

Soon Merida realized that she and Gretchen were truly lost. She didn't know where the field was, she didn't know how to get back to the castle, she didn't know if her mum even noticed she was gone. She'd been lonely before, by herself when no one would notice her, but she always felt comforted. Now, she was truly alone, tears soon formed in her eyes and stung her wounded face. She knew she had made the wrong choice.

Then as if lighting struck the earth near him Gretchen reared up, the force flung Merida off her back and then the glistening white horse bolted away through the forest.

Merida hit the ground hard on her left arm and side. She lifted her head "Gretchen!" she called out "Gretchen!"

She tried to get up by pushing with her left arm. Pain shot through so much that she fell to the ground and tears began to fall. Clutching her arm she sat up and rocked back and forth. She wished she'd never ran away, she wish her mum was there, she just wanted to be home.

Over her whimpering she heard a soft whisper. She looked up and saw a willow-the-wisp. Gretchen must have seen the mystical creature and bolted in fright. Merida remembered her mother's words "_The willow-the-wisps lead you to your fate."_

With all the strength she could muster, she got up and began limping after the wisp. She had never been in so much pain before. She wanted to sit, and cry, however she was also a fighter, and trudged on.

….

The queen had been riding through the forest for hours. Before they left each guard was given a horn. If the princess was found they were to blow the horn and all were to meet back at the palace.

Time seemed to have stopped as Elinor was worried sick. She tried to push every negative situation about her daughter out of her mind. However, she was a mother, worrying for her baby came with the job.

She cried out "Merida! Sweetheart, please answer me! Merida!"

She kept calling out; there was nothing in the entire kingdom, or the world that would ever stop her from finding her little girl. She heard galloping in the distance. Was it a guard? Was it a traveler? Could it be what she was looking and longing for?

Suddenly, Gretchen burst through the trees and reared up as she saw other beings in her way. The queen jumped down from her steed, and put her hands up "Easy Gretchen, easy girl!" After hearing the queen's voice the horse calmed down. The queen looked all around, there was no sign of Merida and she could only imagine the worst. Where was her baby girl?

"Merida!" she called out "Merida!" her voice cracked. Tears then rolled down her face.

…..

Merida kept limping after the wisps. It felt as if she had been trudging forever. She became so tired she had to sit down against a tree. Before sleep could take her over, a sound of hope ran through the air.

"Merida!" the sound echoed through the trees "Merida!"

"Mum?" she questioned

"Merida! Sweetheart where are ye?"

"Mum!" she got up and moved as fast as she could in the direction of the comforting voice "Mummy! I'm over here! Mum!"

….

Elinor began to wonder if everything was lost. Her husband, and now her girl, her baby girl who she when she needed her mother the most today, she turned away and ignored her.

She tried calling out again, and heard nothing; until hope rang through the trees.

"Mum!" Elinor was stunned "Mummy! I'm over here!"

Elinor sprinted in the direction of her daughter's voice. She past some trees and over a mini hill, then she saw her little girl limping along. "Merida!"

"Mum!"

Elinor sprinted down the hill to her daughter, dropped to her knees in front of her, and enveloped her baby girl in her arms, and never wanted to let her go. "Merida, I was worried sick about ye. What happened? Why did run away?" she slowly pulled away and saw her daughters condition "Oh my goodness? What happened? Honey, what happened?" she lightly touched her cheek and Merida winced.

"I forgot my bow." She said quietly

Elinor sighed "We will get yer bow later." She said calmly "Let's go home."

She scooped Merida up in her arms. Merida was in so much pain, both mentally and physically. She began to cry in her mother's shoulder. "Shhhhhhh, it's alright I got you. I'm here I'll always be right her." The queen whispered.

They began their long ride back to the palace.


	8. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey everyone, sorry but the next chapter is not going to be up for a little while. I accidently spilled tea on my laptop (NO!) so that's fried. I'm a super busy theatre major heading into finals week. Don't worry THE STORY WILL CONTINUE! I'm just so busy right now. Thanks for all your support, and I cannot believe how many people love Ilene. I hope you love her even more for the things in which are about to happen. **** Thanks again ****.**


	9. Chapter 8:Yer a Warrior

**Heyo! So sorry, I just finished my freshman year of college, my computer is still fried, and soon I will again begin my job as a meat packer (WAH!) Well, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: Yer a Warrior

Ilene keep watch over the king for hours, late into the night. She changed the cool cloth on his forehead a few times; crushed and mixed herbs for later bandages, and boiling water. However, she soon had to accept the fact that only time, and fate would tell if the king was to survive or not.

She sat next in the far corner of the room and stared into the flames in the fireplace. Her eyes began to grow heavy, and flutter, and falling asleep on duty was not an option. To keep she began to think of what she was doing here. She had the perfect opportunity to sneak away and back to freedom in the forest. She got up and walked over to the window; put her hands to the glass ready to open the shutters, jump, and make a run for her freedom.

She shoved the shutters open, but before she could jump she looked back to the king. He was weak, pail, and she knew he wouldn't survive without care in the future. She then thought of the queen, and the little girl calling out to her father who would not respond. If there was something Ilene knew they had in common it was pain. She slowly closed the shutters "I will stay until the king is well, or has passed" she whispered

She walked back to the chair, sat down and once more stared into the flames. Trying to keep her eyes open she began to think of all that has happened in one day. Ironically her mind was not on the bear attack, the healing process, or the fact that she was welcomed into the presence and castle of the king and queen. All she could think of was the queens face when she was called back up to watch over the king; a face that was full of worry for her daughter, her little girl in a situation that she could not control.

Ilene was used to that face; she saw it many times during the years her mother was at her side. As she stared into the flames her mind wandered to a time when her mother was at her side.

It was dusk and the chill Ireland air stung her face as she breathed out clouds of frost. They had been walking for hours, and ordered to keep quiet. Finally the group stopped and began to set up camp. The woman began to sow, and cook while the men began set up wrestling in a muddy section of camp. This was done frequently the men would wrestle, and bet whatever they had on who they thought would win. Except they would only make the young boys fight, as if they were animals.

Seven year old Ilene was sitting across from her mother, her inspiration, her role model, and the most beautiful woman she ever saw. Her long wavy brunette hair flowed in the wind, the way she threw her head back and laughed at the world who laughed at her gave Ilene strength. Her deep brown eyes shined reflected her kind and caring soul, and she was a fantastic mother. She loved Ilene more then life itself, and wanted to do anything to give her freedom. But freedom seemed impossible, everyday Ciaran would threaten her. If she ran away they would be found and he would make her watch while he would kill Ilene slowly. Ilene heard this everyday, she was used to it and told her mother that she wasn't afraid; she wanted her mum to have a happy life.

Ilene never liked being a "lady", she loved doing what the other women would call "boy" activities. She was often put into training with the boys, she could shoot, throw knives, and run better then any of them; however she was not strong, being extremely small and a girl she was often kicked down, and beaten by the other boys.

Well, almost all the boys, the eldest and strongest would not lay a finger on her. His name was Angus, at only thirteen years old he was as tall as an adult and as strong as an ox. His black hair glistened in the moonlight, and his deep blue eyes snapped when he spoke, and his mischievous smile made any young girl swoon when they passed through villages. He was strong and brutal in his fighting, but outside he was Ilene's best friend. They would often bow hunt, run and talk about talk about adventures together. Angus was not like the other boys who would treat her like a girl, punch her, and jump her while the men cheered.

He came over to her and her mother and sat down quietly. Ilene smiled up at him faintly, knowing what was about to happen.

"Angus!" yelled Ciaran, "Get yer lazy carcus over here and fight like a man!"

Angus rolled his eyes and got up and whispered "We are all sheep to a slaughter"

Ilene agreed, but could only watch her friend as he made his way to the circle of jeering men.

In frustration for her friend Ilene grabbed a knife nearby and stared throwing it at a nearby tree with speed and accuracy. Soon she heard a woman scoff and yell at her mother behind her. "Why do you let yer daughter, indulge herself in such savage activities. You are encouraging her to act like a boy! She has lost everything lady like about her!"

Ilene just rolled her eyes, she was used to criticism by the other woman of her actions. She chose to train, and when Ciaran saw her potential he forced her to train with the rest of the boys. Ilene's mother did not object, she wanted her daughter to be safe, and she knew that Ilene loved shooting a bow and fighting.

Ilene's mother just tucked a stray strand of her brunette hair behind her ear and responded "Well, she never was much of a lady." The woman scoffed and stormed away.

Ilene smiled back at her mother and she smiled back. "Ilene come here." She said.

Ilene obeyed and walked over to her mother. Her mum cupped her daughters face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together. "Know that I love you. Know that you can be whoever you want to be and I will follow you, and know that one day we will both have our freedom away from this fowl place."

She pressed a kiss to Ilene's forehead and they embraced. Her mothers grip grew tighter as footsteps began to approach. Ilene looked up and saw Ciaran, and knew that trouble was about to begin.

"Were short one fighter." He said with his gruff voice and a smile. With force he reached down and grabbed Ilene from the back of her outfit, yanked her out of her mother's arms, and began to carry her over to the fighting circle as if she were dead game.

"No!" Ilene's mother shouted and grabbed Ciaran's arm. He whipped around and smacked her in the face with so much force that she fell to the ground.  
"Mum!" Ilene shouted

A demonic smile spread across Ciaran's face, he loved the sound of suffering. "Grab her" he told his men. Both Ilene and her mother were dragged to the fighting circle. "Hold her down!" he shouted. A few men forced her mum down on her knees and held her there. "And make her watch!" he said with laughter trying to force its way out of the words.

Ciaran threw Ilene into the mud filled circle while the men jeered. Ilene looked around, she caught Angus's eyes. His face was swollen and he was holding his side, she then knew, this wasn't a child's fight. Ciaran pointed to one of the soldiers. He was tall, rugged, as big as a horse, covered in scars from many battles and looked as if he had way too much to drink for his own good. One of the warriors yelled "Carful Phillip, don't want to get mud up her skirt!" they all laughed

Time seemed to go in slow motion as she caught the eyes of her mum. Her face was filled with worry and she could do nothing to help her daughter.

The warrior charged, Ilene dodged as the warrior fell into the mud. She knew she could use her speed to her advantage. He got up, and lunged for her again, she dodged again and while his face was in the mud she yelled "Wut's the matter! Did you get mud up yer skirt?!"

In a rage he got up, and took his sword out of his belt. Ilene's mum screamed, and tried to get away of the grip of the men holding her down. The warrior swung the sword wildly in her direction, the men cheered louder, with ever dodge she made. With a final harsh swing the warrior lost his balance, dropped his sword, and fell to the ground. She took her chance, jumped on his back, and held him in a chock hold, and squeezed with all her might. He staggered up, and began to punch her face trying to make her lose her grip. However, the more he struggled the tighter he held. After a few minutes he fell to the ground, unconscious. The crowd was dead silent, Ilene slowly stood up, her face was slowly beginning to swell from all the punching.

The whole crowd was silent, Ilene stared Ciaran down, to prove to him he wasn't afraid. He just laughed and walked toward Ilene's mother. He grabbed her chin with his hand and strokes her cheek with his thumb. Ilene began to run toward them, but someone quickly scooped her up and held her. She struggled to get free "Let me go!"

A voice quietly replied "This is fer yer own good!" It was Angus.

"Ye have a feisty girl on yer hands. I would hate for something to happen to her." He then turned to Angus "Put the girl down boy!" Angus obeyed. "What do you say to yer competitor?"

Ilene steped wared the fallen warrior in the mud, he began to moan and stir. Ilene turned slowly then spat on him. All the men laughed and released Ilene's mum, she ran to her daughter, droped to her knees and hugged her daughter, and however Ilene did not return her hug. She stared Ciaran and the other men as the laughed and headed toward the fires to drink the night away.

"Come lass," her mom said "Let's get ye cleaned up." She then turned to Angus "Thank you." She said Angus nodded in reply.

A few minutes they were in a nearby river wiping off all the mud from their clothes and faces. "Och, hold still lassie!" said her mum as she was trying to wipe her mud caked face. Ilene laughed and splashed her with water, she splashed Ilene in return and soon they had a full fledge water fight. Laughter filled the evening air as if it was wiping away the memories of the past few hours. Once the splashing subsided Ilenes mum knelt next to her and said "Ye had yer first fight tonight. I did not like it."

Ilene was afraid for a moment that her mother would make her stop shooting and fighting. "Ye could have died, ye could have been hurt badly, but you pushed know what that means?" her mum said

"What?" she replied

"Yer a warrior." She said with a smile

Ilene smiled and hugged her mum. Then she heard her mother say "Wake up! Young lady wake up!"

Ilene's eyes shot open as a made was shaking her shoulder. She fell asleep, when she was supposed to be doing a job. She looked out the window and saw the sun start to peek over the horizon. "I'm so sorry!"  
The maid ignored her reply and said "The queen has returned with the princess and needs to see you in the healing quarters immediately. I will stay here and watch the king."

Ilene nodded and headed down to the healing quarters, almost getting lost along the way. She was used to large forest and vast fields not fancy castles. As she entered the healing quarters she saw the queen holding the young girl with fiery hair.

"My lady queen?" Ilene asked

"Please, come look at my daughter and see ye can do anything."

The queen set the girl on the table and Ilene began to examine her. With Merida on the table they were both around the same height. She saw that the girl was clutching her left arm. "Please, let me see yer arm."

Merida let go of her arm and Ilene said "This will hurt." and lightly squeezed her upper arm. Merida winced, and closed her eyes tight. "Well princess, yer arm is not broken, just a little banged up, some cool cloths and some rest will help that."

Ilene then examined her face, and the rest of her body making sure nothing was damaged or broken.

"She was limping when I found her, and now she cannot put any weight on her leg." Said the queen

"Her leg seems to be fine." She replied, as she was checking the rest of her body. When Ilene touched her left hip the princess yelped in pain. Ilene saw the queen was restraining herself not to intervene.

The princess's hip felt oddly shaped. Ilene felt her own hip, and then she knew the problem.

"Princess, yer gonna have to lay on yer side, and hold yer mummy's hand real tight." Merida obeyed and reached for Elinor's hand, Elinor took it confused.

Then Ilene whispered to the queen "Yer not gonna like what I have to do, but ye have to trust me if this will aid her."

Elinor paused then said "Do what you must."

Ilene felt the princess's hip one more time. Lifted her hand up and smacked the hip with all the force she could muster. A popping sound followed and the princess didn't yelp, or scream or cry. However, Elinor felt as if she was going to do all three.

"How do ye feel?" Ilene asked

"Good." The princess replied

A maid then ran in "Me lady! The king as woken up and is asking fer ye."

Elinor turned to Ilene "Take care of her." And rushed out of the room

There was a few minutes of silence as Ilene grabbed cool clothes and applied them to the princess's face.

"I'm Merida, wot's yer name?"

"Ilene."

"Did you help my daddy?"

Ilene paused for a moment "Yes." She replied

Merida suddenly hugged Ilene. Ilene had not hugged anyone after her mum died. It was strange, but she felt so much of herself in this little girl. She hugged her back.

After Merida released "So how did a young lady like yerself end up with all these injuries."

"I'm not a lady."

Ilene couldn't help but smile.

"I left me bow in the forest, and took mum's horse into the forest to look for it."

"It looks like ye fought for it." Ilene said with a smile.

"But I didn't get me bow back."

Ilene stopped what she was doing and looked Merida and said quietly "You pursued, ye could have died, but ye kept fighting. Do you know what that means?"

"Wut?"

"Yer a warrior?" Merida smiled. They both knew this was a start to a great friendship.

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed that. New characters! We will dive into him later. And what did you think of Ilene's mum. Please review ****J****.**


	10. Authors Note 2

Hey people! I'm not dead, and I haven't forgot about the story. I've just hit a major writing block and I work full time. However I am back to writing and I will try to have the next chapter up this week. I'm really sorry :(.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Few Weeks Later

A few weeks had passed since Merida's birthday. The king was regaining his strength by the day, Merida's body had healed, and laughter was once again filling the halls in the Castle of Dumbroch.

Ilene was by the king's side every day. She made sure he had enough to eat, and clean bandages.

During the day Merida rarely left Ilene's side. She was fascinated by her steady hands, her bravery, and the way she handled each and every situation. One day while Ilene was tending to the kings bandages; Queen Elinor was sitting in the corner sewing a tapestry, and Merida was watching Ilene's steady and precise moves with her hands. The room was silent, not that painful silence, but a nice peaceful silence.

"Are you a witch?" Merida suddenly blurted out

"Merida!" Elinor shoots a deadly look at her daughter while Merida tucks her chin into her neck.

Fergus immediately begins roaring with laughter, while Ilene tries to hold the laughter in as heat rushes to her cheeks.

"Fergus!"

"My lady" Ilene says half choking from laughter "It is quite alright." She turns to Merida "No princess, I am not a witch. I happen to do my job efficiently and well."

Elinor smiles and goes back to her sowing. Ilene makes sure the queen is not looking and leans toward Merida and whispers "Warriors don't need magic to get the task done." And winks at her

Merida giggles while Ilene finishes the king's leg. "You majesty, that should be all for this morning. I'll be back later to bring you your tea."

Fergus just smiles and falls right to sleep. The bear fight really took a toll on his body, however he is very fortunate to still be alive.

Ilene left, and went to the healing quarters. She closed the door, and immediately anxiety filled through her veins. She had not shot a bow, thrown a knife, or trained of any sort in three weeks. She had to get out, or at least find something to shoot. She decided that no matter what. Tonight would be the night where she found weapons and resumed her fighting. For all she knew she was going to need it in the near future.

**Sorry for the real short chapter. I've been working a lot and a lot of family drama and stuff. I hope to add another chapter soon ****J**** thank you for your patience ****J****.**


End file.
